


Fencing him

by Hamelio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Shy Dimitri, no beta we die like Glenn, wingman sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamelio/pseuds/Hamelio
Summary: Like every Friday since he begin to take fencing lessons in the Eisner Gym, Dimitri is waiting for his teacher to come. Little did he know, this lesson would end particularly thanks to a redhead...Written for the 5th day of M!Dimileth week : All Universes.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Fencing him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody ! Here is a little prompt that I wrote for the 5th day of M!Dimileth week, and the theme was : All Universes ! Hope you'll enjoy !

A tall young man with long blond hair slicked against the back of his head and one part at the top was tied in a ponytail, eyes that were blue as saphire was waiting outside a small closed building casually with his arms around his chest, wondering when his teacher would arrive, some other people were waiting around the closed gym, for the same reason. 

Even if his face wasn't showing any sign of impatience or the fact that he was dying on the inside for his fencing lesson of the day to begin - like every Fridays since some months - Dimitri Alexandre Blayddid couldn't wait for his fencing lesson to begin and he got here much earlier than his friends Ingrid, Sylvain and Felix to the lesson. 

"Dimitri !" finally called a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes like Dimitri, with two other young men. He smiled when he saw them, always happy to see his childhood friends.

"Ingrid, hello.said the blond young man when his friends were close to him, with a soft smile on his face "Hello to you too, Felix, Sylvain. I hope you are all doing fine."

" Fine and handsome as always." laughed Sylvain, a young attractive man with red, disheveled hair, brown eyes, taller than Dimitri - and that was impressive, given how tall Dimitri was - he had a charming smile on his lips. "So, tell me, Dimitri, did you camp here to be the first one to see Byleth?" teased Sylvain, as usual, and that immediately made the blond blush.

" I-I don't see why I would do something like that !" The blond man replied, on the verge of stuttering "Don't be ridiculous, Sylvain." The blond young man added, when he regained his composure, and the fact that Dimitri took his joke so seriously - like every joke - only made the redhead laugh harder.

" Hope you two won't disturb us during the lesson. If one of you idiots does something like that, I will move away. I actually want to learn things." The other young man said harshly, his personnal fencing sword already prepared. Felix had black hair tied in a ponytail and had red burning eyes. He was shorter than his two friends , but that never stopped him from speaking his thoughts aloud and as directly as he wanted.

"Oh, sorry, Felix-I-only-want-to-practice-swords-in-my-life Hugo Fraldarius. Dimitri only replied that, having learn to deal with Felix over the years. Felix didn't seem to like his new "second name" and he looked at Sylvain, knowing that Dimitri couldn't come up with this alone...

"It's you, isn't it ?" asked Felix to Sylvain, even if he knew that he would regret it...

"If you know it, why ask ?" replied Sylvain, laughing even more when he saw the expression on Felix's face, which was priceless with how much the shorter male was pouting and seemed jaded by his antics.

"... You are fighting already, guys ? I cannot believe this, what would you do if I weren't here ? You would spend all your days fighting !" reprimanded Ingrid, with her "Mother is mad" - like Sylvain call it - expression and tone of voice. Ingrid was a young woman with pale skin, green eyes long blond hair, she was wearing a green shirt and a white skirt.

"Probably have more pop corn when we are watching at a movie because you wouldn't eat all of it." said Felix, making Ingrid blush. Before she could reply something, the four were interrupted by the other students all preparing themselves, and they understood quickly that their teacher just arrived.

"It's him..." Dimitri immediately forgot the little bickering with his friends when he saw his fencing teacher.

"You seem full of energy, at least" said Byleth, who probably heard the four from far away. Byleth wasn't much older than his students - and some were even older than him -, he had dark blue hair and eyes, and he was wearing black and casuals sweatshirt and pants. Byleth took this year fencing lessons his father Jeralt - known as the Blade Breaker, even if Dimitri couldn't tell where that nickname came from- just like he.

At first, Dimitri, and probably Felix too, was quite disappointed to learn that he wouldn't train with the famous Jeralt, because a lot of people used to join the Eisner gym only for that, but all the students had understood quickly that the son was as good as his father when it came to fencing. Dimitri couldn't explain why, but he had been fascinated by Byleth the moment he saw him. On the first lesson, he was in awe of his fencing skills and was very much eager to learn from him and he learned to love the little smiles he would give, he was always available to talk to his students and listen to them or even the soft expression that could be on his face sometimes.

" Go ahead, everybody. Go change yourselves, I'll be waiting and preparing everything." ordered Byleth, his face expressionless as ever, even if some of his students had noticed that the teacher definitely got better at expressing emotions, and Dimitri really also liked the smile that his teacher wore, when he was glad or satisfied with his students.

All the students obey the teacher and changed themselves with their fencing jacket, mask, gloves, plastron and their saber, and when they all went to the terrain, they could hear the beating music that Byleth used to let play during his lessons, quite fitting for a gym.

"Make pairs, now." ordered Byleth, when everybody was ready. All the students were quite used to train with another by now, and Dimitri was obviously too, and he was usually paired with Felix, but this time, as Sylvain choose to team with a random girl - that he probably noticed a little while before - and as Felix and Ingrid paired together, Dimitri finds himself left alone...

" That's not normal... Somebody must be absent, because you're supposed to be an even number for this kind of training. Still, I suppose it's not that important, I will train with you, Dimitri." The blue haired man said, and Dimitri coudn't deny that he liked the soft way his tacher said his name, and he didn't dare to refuse such a thing.

"Y-Yes, teacher !" Dimitri replied with anxiety in his voice, because he knew that, since he was a child, Dimitri always had trouble controlling his strenght - and Felix was the first one to remind him of that - and hurting his teacher was clearly the last thing he wanted...

...

Gladly for Dimitri, the lesson went well - really well in fact, until the girl Sylvain was paired with asked to change after a while that seems very short for everybody. Dimitri and Byleth fought together, and even if the teacher won, Dimitri still managed to land some good hits, that Byleth even praised him for and the blond man was really happy and proud about, Byleth clearly knew how to keep him motivated.

"Already over..." That was the most common regret that Dimitri had, after a fencing session. He would have to wait an entire week until he could train again , and see Byleth...

The blond was waiting for Sylvain and Ingrid to finish changing their clothes with Felix, who was more absorbed in drinking his water bottle and refreshing himself than talking right now.

"I am here ! I am here !" But Sylvain finally finish changing his clothes an dhe joined his two friends.

"You're still smiling like a proud idiot, as usual." said Felix, before drinking again in his bottle.

" Oh, but you look so sad again, Dimitri !" said the redhead, without paying any attention to what Felix said, which was probably for the best, and the blond was wondering what his friend was meaning, and why he dragged him into the conversation...

"... I beg you pardon ?"

"I know why ! You're sad because you won't see the teacher until next week !" Sylvain added that, without listening again and Dimitri asked what he did with the teacher for Sylvain to harass him like that, every Fridays... "Don't deny it, everybody could see the romantic tension between you two in the training ! You should ask him on a date !" said Sylvain, with another bright smile, nearly making his blond friend choke.

" What or who told you that ? And why would I take... My fencing teacher on a date ?" asked Dimitri, not understanding where Sylvain could get such ideas, sometimes...

" Because you like him, obviously ! Or, how are you denying the fact that you appreciate him ?"

"... No.... Quite the opposite, in fact. I do like him, as a person."

" You are going to regret saying that in a few seconds..." said Felix, after he finished and threw his bottle, and Dimitri certainly didn't need to be told that, as he was already regretting that when he saw the glint in Sylvain's eyes...

" So, try to take him on a date, man ! What are you ging to lose anways by asking him ?" asked the redhead, and Dimitri was frustrated by the fact that Sylvain got a point. If he never tell the teacher that he could - eventually - want being more than friends, how will he have an answer ?

" I don't know who you are trying to date , Dimitri, but don't tell me that you will listen to his dating advices. To Sylvain's dating advices." said Ingrid, who get back before Dimitri could see her, killing he redhead wuth her eyes.

" Hey, I am the most qualified to give dating advices to Dimitri ! If me, his friend, doesn't give him dating advices , how will he have someone, with how shy and reserved he can be ?" 

" Don't talk about me like I am some kind of lost cause. I am sure that I will find someone... Someday." replied Dimitri, frustrated that his friend seems to think that of him.

" You want me to talk again about the fact that your first gift to a girl was a dagger, or even this girl that send you tons of love letter, but you didn't went to the date, because you were afraid of her "not liking you anymore" ?" asked Sylvain, very seriously. " I had to console that poor girl, man !"

" As if you didn't enjoy it..." Felix sighed, wondering why he was listening to this conversation...

" The first one was my sister in law, and I didn't know you -"

"Not important, Dimitri ! The teacher will soon leave, he is just here !" said the redhead and Dimitri immediately blushed, really hoping that their teacher didn't hear a thing of this embarassing conversaion... Byleth was closing the room they used, meaning that he would indeed soon leave. " Go for it, man ! You have nothing to lose !" added the redhead, and Dimitri really seemed to ponder those words...

" You can't force him to do that if he doesn't want to, Sylvain ! Ugh, Felix, help me !" Ingrid said that, and Felix looked closely at Dimitri, who was blushing like he never saw him blush and looking at their teacher with such a shy and complentating gaze made him found love disgusting...

"... Simp." ...Was all Felix said "... Ask him on a date, you boar." added Felix after a little while, not understanding why his friend was hesitating anyways. Like Sylvain said, he had nothing to lose...

" You really think that I should ?!"

"Even Felix said it ! Now, GO ! Byleth, Dimitri wants to speak with you !" called Sylvain, getting the attention of their teacher, who was really adamant on being called by his name, since they all had the same age...

"Saint Seiros..." Dimitri swore that in his mind, over and over again, his heart beating faster and faster the more he was seeing Byleth getting ever closer to him, and Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix leaving him alone...

"You want something in particular ? Something you didn't understand in the lesson, maybe ?" asked the blue haired, his face as expressionless as ever, but his tone was soft.

"Er..." The blond haired young man was really speechless, struggling to find his words, before he took a deep breath...

" Sylvain, if this doesn't work, you will pay for this."

" I am really sorry to bother you after the lesson, but I wanted to know if... You would, by any means, go on a date with me." Dimitri closed his eyes after saying that, not wanting to see what reaction Byleth would have and disappear...

"...Yes." heard Dimitri, after a while.

" What ?" Dimitri reopened his eyes, not believing what he just heard...

" I said " Yes". I think I would enjoy that." said Byleth, with a soft look on his face and with the smile that enraptured Dimitri...

" Oh, that's..." said Dimitri, who couldn't believe it.. " ... Really wonderful, I don't know what to say else..." The blond was in an absolute bliss, like nothing could now ruin this day... "You really have a wonderful smile." added the blond young man, fearing just for a little moment that he was too quick...

" Thank you. I really like your smile, too. Do you have any ideas of where we could go ?"

" I know a place where we can eat delicious pastries and have tea... If that's okay with you, of course."

"... Yes, it sounds good to me." replied Byleth, and Dimitri thought for a moment that maybe Sylvain's dating advices weren't so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody enjoy reading ! Keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue and I hope you will have a great day !


End file.
